


Close Your Eyes/Advice Not Needed

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor surprises Cullen with a special sexy gift, then he decides to return the favor, firsts for both of them. Some pure shameless smut inspired by a screenshot blooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close Your Eyes

“I want you to close your eyes,” Ingrid instructed, her soft, seductive tone indicating that she had something entirely unprofessional in mind.

She had pulled him away from his field training session, promising him it would be worth turning the duties over to his second in command for an hour. Now they were in a secluded alcove in Skyhold that he never knew existed. They had to practically shimmy between two walls and climb over a large fallen stone to get to it, but it was very nice – peaceful and private, with the sky above them, sun dappling through the shade and lush vines growing all around them.

Cullen smiled, intrigued by the devilish look in her eyes and her coy smile. This was all new to him. “What game are you playing at, Inquisitor?”

“You’ll see. I have a surprise for you.”

“Ah,” he reached out to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close, eager to play along but not being able to resist teasing her just a little. “That’s why you dragged me to this spot instead of your quarters? Typically I don’t care for surprises, but coming from you, I may be willing to allow it.” He tried to act gruff, but she wasn’t falling for it.

“Trust me, Commander; you will enjoy what I have in store for you.” She leaned in and gave him a soft, sensuous kiss, then tapped him lightly on the nose. “Now do as I say and close your eyes.”

“As you wish.” He closed his eyes, not able to resist a smirk as he tried to imagine what she intended to do.

He felt her pull away from his embrace. “And keep them closed. And stay put! No matter what happens.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

“You have my word.” Cullen felt her hands on his sword, removing the sheath from his waist. For a brief second he absurdly wondered if she was going to attack him, but of course she simply laid it on the ground, or so it sounded like.

“Yes, that’s better,” she purred. Now he felt her hands on his belt, undoing the buckle. She pulled it off and tossed it to the ground.

“I would have been happy to do that for you,” Cullen said in a low voice, liking this game more and more every second. His always analytical mind wondered how they would have sex with his eyes closed. They had been intimate several (wonderful) times in a more traditional manner, now it appeared Ingrid was ready to experiment. He was more than willing to oblige her.

“Hush, Commander. This is infinitely more fun.” Ingrid was undoing the lacing on his trousers now.

“You do have a point there.” Cullen desperately wanted to peek; the idea of her on her knees undressing him was incredibly arousing, as she no doubt could see at the moment. He felt somewhat exposed, vulnerable, and yet he was surprised to find that it excited him. “Are you sure nobody will find us here?”

“Cullen, you must relax, trust me,” she stopped undoing the laces and rubbed the sides of his thighs reassuringly. “No one knows of this spot except Dorian, and he knows that it is off limits at the moment.”

“Dorian knows what you’re up to? Oh sweet Maker.”

“Do you want me to continue with the surprise, or would you like to discuss Dorian some more?” Ingrid said playfully.

“Of course, I’m sorry, please, ah, continue.”

She ran her hands back up his thighs and untied his laces. Ingrid tugged at his trousers and pulled them down slowly, ever so slowly, until they pooled around his knees. What was she up to? His pulse quickened as his manhood strained against his smallclothes. He felt her hands on his ass, rubbing and squeezing, and felt something bump into his cock, was it her face? Oh, Maker.

Now her hands were on him, on his member, which was already rock hard and erect with the tip peeking out from the top of his waistband. He inhaled sharply, opening his mouth but not his eyes. She was touching him softly, caressing him up and down through his smallclothes, tracing him; it felt exquisite but almost painful. He was fully engorged now; her hands felt like magic and he longed to have them do more, she seemed to purposefully avoid the exposed part. Instinctively he reached down but she swatted his hand away. Any thoughts of being discovered were banished; there would be no more small talk, only this.

Her hands were now on the waistband of his smallclothes, tugging them down – finally. Now he was fully exposed, his large hard cock fell forward, his ass bare. Again her hands went to his bottom, worshipping it, and again he felt her brush up against his tender tip, causing it to sway and light his entire body on fire, his knees going weak. He was breathing fast now, mouth agape, eyes closed in reverence, the smirk long gone. Cullen was throbbing and so ready for whatever she intended, as long as it brought him release from this wonderful torture.

“Are you ready for your surprise, Commander?” He had never heard her like this, so husky, so full of sex, so fully aware of the effect she had on him.

“Yes, yes I’m ready,” he gasped.

“Good. You may open your eyes now.”

He didn’t register the words and kept his eyes closed, his arousal throbbing in his ears and brain scrambled, then he felt her grab the base of his cock and something wet and warm grace the head. A low moan escaped his lips and his eyes snapped open out of pure reflex. He looked down at her, his exquisite Ingrid. She was on her knees; his member in her hand, her beautiful pink tongue was circling his swollen tip, her lips full and wet, looking up at him with those amazing blue eyes.

It took all of his willpower to stop himself from grabbing her head and thrusting into that beautiful mouth of hers. He grunted, rested his hands on her head, and caressed her face.

“Maker, Ingrid, I’ve – I’ve never…oh” he exclaimed as she continued to lick him, now she was going up and down his shaft, caressing his balls with one hand and holding him steady with the other. He was getting close now, he realized, but he didn’t want it to end, not yet. He tried to think of something unpleasant - Chantry sisters, Solas, Corypheus - yes, that was enough to stave off his climax, for now.

Her tongue left him and she stared up at him with hooded eyes, and for a horrible moment he thought she was going to leave him like that. Then Ingrid’s mouth was around him, surrounding the tip, and then slowly taking him in completely until she was at the hilt, her tongue tight against him, the top of his dick in her throat, her nose touching his coarse hair.

“Fuck!” Cullen almost never swore, but this was purely involuntary. He couldn’t believe how good she felt, but of _course_ she did, being inside her in any shape or form _would_ be transcendent.

He grabbed the back of her head as gently as possible, he needed purchase on something or he’d fall over. She pulled back, then forward, then back, slowly at first then getting into a rhythm and creating a perfect suction on his cock. He started to rock into her softly since he was new to this and was afraid to hurt her in some way - he was so far in - but once he realized that she could handle it, he pumped harder. She held onto his ass, handling his girth and length and taking all of him with each thrust, saliva dripping down her lips while his swollen head hit the back of her throat again and again. Their eyes rarely left each other, save those moments where he closed them out of ecstasy.

When she started humming - either for his benefit, or expressing her pleasure, or both – Andraste’s tits, it was all he could handle, she was so wet and warm and perfect and her tongue was flicking and pressing up and down him with each thrust and he just couldn’t take it any longer, his balls were so tight against his body.

He looked at her, sweat on his brow, teeth clenched. “Ingrid, I’m – Maker – I’m close, I’m so close – ah, you might want to, ah – “

She smiled as best she could with his cock still inside her mouth. She kept going, maintaining eye contact, and sped up her pace. That could only mean –

There was no stopping him now. He came hard and furiously, every muscle in his body seizing, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth gaping open as a loud deep indistinct noise seemed to come from his very soul, breath hitching, his seed filling her mouth, his hands clutching her hair. She too made a muffled sound of pleasure, and then slowly pulled away once his cock stopped its spasms, stroking him softly a couple of times before standing up. He leaned against her forehead, not caring how sweaty he was, taking her face in his hands, trying to catch his breath and grinning.

“Maker’s balls Ingrid, where did you learn to do that? That was…that was…”

“Surprising?” she teased, grinning ear to ear and caressing his face.

“Ha, ha, to say the least, but I had another word in mind. Incredible.” He kissed her deeply, passionately, exploring her mouth with his tongue. That wonderful mouth that had just done those things to him, he treasured it, he treasured her.

“You work so hard all of the time and you struggle with your headaches, I just wanted to give you this as a gift, to help you relax.” She fingered the buckle on his breastplate, looking a bit sheepish. “I admit, I’ve never done this before, I had to do some…research.” She looked into his eyes and smiled wickedly. “But I really enjoyed giving it to you.”

Cullen chuckled. “And I will admit that this was my first time…receiving such a gift, dare I hope it won’t be the last? And research, you say? Let me guess, Iron Bull?” He began to dress himself.

“There’s that brilliant military mind again! I was too embarrassed to actually talk to him about it, so he procured some books for me on the subject of pleasing your partner. They are quite the treasure troves of information once you get past the blushing. And yes, certainly we can do this again.” Ingrid trailed her finger across his lips.

Cullen gave her a mischievous smile. Suddenly he realized he had forgotten something. “Forgive me, what about you? Please, let me take care of you.” He went to kiss her on the neck in her favorite spot and unbutton her blouse, but was surprised when she stopped him.

“Thank you, that’s very sweet, but it’s not necessary. At least not now, maybe later? I just wanted to please you; it was the whole point of bringing you here.”

“Are you sure? Because I’m happy to – “

“Cullen, it’s fine. Truly. But you are a dear to ask. Besides, it will just make things all the sweeter later, yes? I won’t lie, that was…very exciting for me. And Leliana is expecting me and I know you need to return to your duties.” She got on her tip toes and kissed him on the forehead before trotting to the exit. “I’ll see you tonight in my quarters for dinner, love.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it.” She was almost out of the alcove when he called out. “Ingrid? I will return your favor tonight, mark my words.”

“I look forward to it, Commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first foray into smut, let me know what you think!


	2. Advice Not Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen returns the favor and gives the Inquisitor his own sexy gift, another first for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who encouraged a follow-up!

“WOW, Commander,” Sera pointed at him and began sniggering so violently that Cullen thought she might choke, “You should see your face right now! Andraste’s tits, I can’t tell the difference between your face and your cloak!”

A few heads in Herald’s Rest turned their way. He sighed, “Well, it’s just that – I’m not used to discussing this…subject with anyone and you’re not exactly making it easy. Maker’s breath, you are thorough, I’ll give you that.” He could feel the heat in his face, and he cursed his ruddy skin tone for giving his embarrassment away so clearly.

“Hey, you came to me, alright? And rightly so. because I know how to give it good and proper, yeah? But if you can’t even talk about it, how are you going to do it?” She broke into another giggle. “Man, you really should see your face right now. Where’s a looking glass when you need one?”

Cullen squirmed in his chair and downed the rest of his ale. “Believe me, approaching anyone about this wasn’t my first choice, but I couldn’t help but overhear some gossip about your…abilities.”

“Bloody well right, coz everyone here knows that I’m the freaking champion. Just ask her if you don’t believe me,” she said entirely too loudly, jerking her thumb toward a woman sitting a couple of tables over. It was one of his soldiers, in fact, a pretty woman who had garnered some considerable attention from the men since she joined the Inquisition. He raised an eyebrow as an image came to mind that wasn’t entirely unpleasant; he wondered if her suitors had any idea of the real reason she always turned them down.

It was almost time to meet Ingrid for dinner. “All right, well, I think I have enough…information to…get the job done, so to speak. I thank you for your time, Sera. If there’s anything I can do for you, don’t hesitate to ask. And please, as I mentioned before, your discretion is appreciated.”

She leaned back in her chair and swatted the air. “Yeah yeah, don’t mention it. I won’t tell anyone. Actually, I think it’s proper sweet, yeah? You wouldn’t believe how many men won’t go down there – which is usually where I come in, heh.” She waggled her eyebrows. “Just do what I told ya and you’re golden. Ingrid deserves it. Always doing so much for everyone, never worrying about herself. I’d do it myself if you weren’t in the picture. First timers are always the best…” She sighed, a huge grin on her face and a faraway look in her eyes.

Cullen left Sera in her reverie and headed to his office to change for dinner. He hoped the elf kept her word, or he’d never live it down.

\---------------------------------------

“Cullen? Are you alright?”

“Mm?” Damn, his mind had wandered. He was surprised to discover how increasingly nervous he became as the evening progressed. He had already been intimate with her; she had taken him in her mouth earlier that day, even. Why was he so anxious about doing this?

“You’ve barely touched your food. I thought cook’s roast was your favorite.” Ingrid gave him an exaggerated pout.

“I’m sorry. Thank you for arranging this, I guess I just…” he paused, struggling to think of a good excuse, “Maybe I’m just a bit tired.”

“I see. Would I have anything to do with that?” She smiled wickedly, scraping up the last bits of food on her plate and finishing them off.

Cullen smirked and took another large sip of his wine, glancing toward at the mountains from Ingrid’s balcony. He knew why he was nervous, actually – he was afraid of botching the job, of not giving her everything she had given him earlier and more. It was odd; he didn’t feel this way when they made love, not even the first time. This was much more of a performance, and he had never played this particular song before.

He decided it was now or never. “Actually,” he said, drawing out the word, still looking at the darkening horizon, “I was hoping to save room for dessert.” He looked back at her, mischief in his eyes, a crooked smile on his lips.

“Oh, really? Hmm, that’s too bad, I didn’t ask cook to make any.” She smiled back, twirling the fork playfully in her fingers.

“All the better,” He leaned forward, tenting his fingers, enjoying himself, “because I have brought my own.”

“Have you, now?” Ingrid also leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands, eyes sparkling. She was exquisite when she was happy, like this. He felt his nervousness melt away. “I would love to try it.”

“I believe it’s ready now, Inquisitor, if you are.”

She laughed, enjoying the game. “Oh, I am ready. Even if I haven’t a clue what it is.”

He stood up from the table, coming around to her side. “Ah, it’s a surprise. You do like surprises, yes?”

Ingrid took his hand as he helped her up and led her inside, stopping at the foot of the large bed.

“It’s my turn,” he said with a low steady voice, then pressed her against him in a passionate kiss – Maker, she felt so good against his body when he wasn’t wearing his armor. She whimpered, melting into his form and grasping at his head and neck, his hands explored her back, her face. Their tongues pressed and rolled against each other, their lips sucking and pulling. Reluctantly he pulled away.

Cullen knelt in front of her, just as she had done in the alcove, and began undoing the laces on her trousers. Thank the Maker she wasn’t wearing her boots. She stared down at him, her eyes already almost black with lust, her chest heaving with quick breaths, her bottom lip clamped underneath her teeth.

He gave the trousers a short, strong tug, leaving her smalls exposed. He had never been this close to her sex before, even though he had entered her, and it was arousing him beyond his imagination. He noticed a wet spot forming at her slit. Cullen hooked a finger in the waistband and pulled it down slightly, exposing her hip bone, and placed soft kisses there, moving downward toward her center. Watching the wet spot spreading, he let go of the waistband, pressed his hand over her mound and began rubbing his thumb over her lips, his other hand sliding underneath the fabric over her ass and squeezing, causing her to throw her head back and inhale sharply. She quickly looked back down to watch him and ran her hands through his hair as he nosed her, taking in her sweet scent and heat, then he put his mouth around her, feeling her wet small clothes soaking on his tongue, tasting her essence. Sera hadn't told him to do any of this, she didn’t need to.

He pulled her breeches down forcefully until they met with her trousers around her knees, then he pulled them both down the rest of the way as she stepped out of them. He stood up and gently guided her backward onto the bed. She immediately tore off her tunic and untied her breast band as she started to back up toward the head of the bed, but he stopped her by grabbing her hips.

“No, I want you here.” He gently pulled her back down so her ass was at the edge of the bed. This was a tip from Sera; these fancy Orlesian beds were the perfect height if he was kneeling.

She leaned up on her elbows, understanding now, eager but a bit hesitant. “Are you sure? I’ve never…I feel so exposed. I know it’s silly.”

“I couldn’t be more sure.” He knelt down before her, yet her knees were pressed together. Gently, he rubbed her thighs with long strokes. “I won’t if you don’t want me to, but please, allow me to return the favor.”

She nodded with a short, nervous giggle, took a deep breath, and slowly opened up to him.

He reveled in the full sight of her, spread before him, the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, pink and glistening, belonging to the most beautiful woman he’d ever known. He looked at her; she was watching him with hungry anticipation, a finger held between her teeth. All of his instruction from Sera was forgotten, he knew exactly what to do.

“Maker…you’re perfect,” he said as he softly rubbed her lips with his thumb, causing her to whimper. He licked her opening a few times, tasting her, then using both hands he spread her apart. When he wrapped his mouth around her nub and suckled, she bucked against him, crying out in approval.

Cullen went to work. He flicked her pearl with his tongue, hardening and softening the tip alternately, slowly at first, feeling and listening to her responses and changing course accordingly. She moaned and bucked against his face, resting her legs on his shoulders, until they found a perfect rhythm. She tasted incredibly sweet and he felt his rock hard erection throbbing, but right now he had to focus on her.

His tongue slid down and dipped inside her while his nose rubbed her clit, her hands left the sheets she’d been clutching and dug into his hair as she moaned. It hurt a little, but he hardly cared. As he worked she would lean up to look down at him, and then throw herself back on the bed, all the while mewling and panting and grinding against his mouth. At one point he realized he could easily spread her open with one hand, freeing the other to reach up and caress her or to lift up her ass. He watched her tease and squeeze her breasts, from that vantage point he didn’t think there was any sight that would turn him on more.

“Cullen, I’m getting close – I need – I need –“

She didn’t need to say it. He moved his mouth back up to her nub and slid his index finger inside her. It went in easily; she was wide open now and soaking wet, so he added a second finger, then a third. He sucked and flicked and pumped in harmony, increasing his pace and force as she moved toward climax.

“Fuck!! Oh, I’m coming! I’m coming! Cullen!” She almost screamed his name – briefly he thought if anyone could hear through her open windows. She’d never been this vocal before, he thought with pride. He felt her walls clamp around his fingers in waves as she came, his mouth and hand almost dripping with her essence, her body contorted in the most wonderful way, one hand squeezing her own nipple and the other with a fist full of his hair. Slowly, she relaxed and fell backward onto the bed.

He stood up, his own pleasure very apparent, and sat next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissed her on her moist forehead and watched as she recovered. She almost looked as if she was in a trance, her eyes half lidded and out of focus, then finally she met his gaze and leaned forward to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him next to her on the bed. He whispered into her ear.

“Does this mean that I did a good job?”

She burst into laughter, and for a second Cullen was worried something was the matter. “Oh my, that is the understatement of the ages. That was…how did you put it? Incredible? Is there anything you’re not good at? Honestly. You might be competition for Sera around here.”

His eyes widened. “What? Did you…have you two…do you mean…”

She looked shocked, and then swatted him with a pillow. “Of course not!! I have simply heard the rumors, just as anyone in Skyhold has with a pair of ears. Not to mention that she’ll tell you about her particular skill without even being asked!”

“Okay, I’m sorry. Well, you know, it was my first time…but you inspire me to perform at my best.” He couldn’t help but feel a bit smug.

“Flatterer." She sat up. "Um, you know, if you want to, you can have your way with me.” Her hands moved toward his trousers.

He grabbed her hands and kissed them. “No, like I said before, I’m returning the favor. This was just about you. Please, rest.”

“Well, I thank you, the Inquisition thanks you.” She plopped on her back. “I needed that, actually. I feel like all of my worries flew out that window, at least temporarily. When we’re together it’s amazing, don’t get me wrong, but this is so intense, in a different way. You just lay there and boom! Magic happens.” She giggled. “Does that sound strange?”

“Not at all, I couldn’t agree more.” He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips – mission accomplished. “Your Commander is here to serve, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too long for smut, but I just can't help getting into the setup and the aftermath. As always, comments encouraged!


End file.
